the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
The Christmas Murderer Part 3
The Christmas Murderer Part 3 (marketed just as The Christmas Murderer) is a follow up of The Christmas Murderer Part 2. Characters *Callum Harrison *The Hate *Thomas Wilson *Stephanie Harrison *Mrs. Lang *Cassidy Freeman *Jane Hudson *Santa Hell *Madison Harrison *Joey Freeman *Cassidy's wife Story A disgruntled Callum Harrison has been spending the past year in prison ever since his standoff with The Axe Murderer. However despite his redemption in stopping the Ormiston Order, he still has to spend time in Ormiston Asylum for a murder he committed and also being involved with the cult. It is revealed that the demonic spirit known as The Hate has now possessed Callum and filled him with thoughts of violence and vengeance. Planning to get revenge on those who have "wronged" him, Callum murders his therapist Mrs. Lang and escapes the asylum. While on the run, he kills a businessman named Cassidy Freeman and steals his identity and clothing, and makes his way back to Ormiston Town. Callum returns to Ormiston under Cassidy's identity. He uses Cassidy's credit card to buy supplies to prepare for a new murder spree under the Hate. Arriving at Cassidy's home, Callum is shocked to discover he has a wife and son. The wife is angry at Cassidy for being "late" as she needs to head off to tend to a sick relative, but will be leaving Joey with him. She quickly hurries off and Callum is annoyed, but realises Joey is partially blind. Realising the wife will be away several days, he locks Joey away and begins to prepare a reunion with Stephanie and Thomas. A newly married Thomas and Stephanie prepare for Christmas, despite knowing her brother has escaped prison. Thomas assures her he has contacts from The Agency watching at all times and there is nothing to worry about. But during the night, Callum manages to access the house after killing the law enforcement and captures the family dressed as Santa Claus. Thomas, Stephanie, along with Madison awaken to find themselves tied to chairs and sat around a table. Callum toys with them and serves up a meal - stuffed man with apple sauce - and begins popping party crackers and puts paper hats on their heads. After his fun, the Hate convinces Callum to get to work and he begins berating Stephanie and Thomas for "forgetting" him and taking all the credit, especially as Thomas started writing a book about his experiences with the Ormiston Order. Callum then cuts Stephanie, Thomas and Madison and begins to summon a spirit named Santa Hell to assist him in his festive slaughters. Callum convinces the spirit to spare his daughter as she maybe useful one day, and it agrees. Madison is left locked away in a room, and Callum prepares to savage both his sister and former friend, killing them. Once finished, Callum and Santa Hell take Madison away. On Christmas Eve Callum and Santa Hell go on a murder rampage during the night in Ormiston, playing along to their own montage with "Jingle Bell Rock" playing. After collecting dead bodies and victims, they head back to Cassidy's house and decorate the place. They make a human Christmas tree and begin wrapping presents and getting food ready for Christmas Day. Callum says he will make his speciality - stuffed man and dicks in blankets. Santa Hell is happy. The pair of them then go to the bedroom and have a 6 hour orgy during the night in which blood and semen in spilt. It is Christmas Day and Callum and Santa Hell prepare for a "family" get together. Callum wishes his daughter Madison a merry Christmas. She is sat on the table tied with fairy lights while her father prepares the Christmas Dinner. Callum makes stuffed man (a naked man with apple in mouth), dicks in blankets (penises wrapped in bacon) and blood for drinking. He sets up the table and props up the stuffed corpses of he and Santa Hell's victims from the night before, but also live ones as well. Callum sits at top of the table, with Madison and Santa Hell sat next to him. The wife of Cassidy expectantly returns home, but she ends up joining the "Christmas get together" along with her son Joey. "Cheer up" cackles Callum "It's Christmas!" Callum restrains both Cassidy's wife and Joey in the living room. He tells them that no witnesses can be left behind, and goes onto dousing the place with gasoline. He lights up the place and departs along with Madison and Santa Hell and watches the Freeman home go up in flames. Santa Hell goes to flirt with Callum, but he betrays her and stabs her in the throat, killing her. Callum then departs with Madison, who thanks him for a wonderful Christmas. Following the Christmas massacre, Callum walks around the empty streets of Ormiston and begins talking to the Hate in his mind. The Hate lectures Callum and gets angry he didn't "follow orders" and threatens to harm him. But Callum fights against the Hate, saying he is now in control and has better plans than him. Callum also takes amusement in the empty streets, noting his massacre has put fear into the town (and more likely the county itself) once again. Callum goes onto mocking the Hate, noting that he has caused more fear in a short space of time than the Ormiston Order ever did. Callum heads back home to spend time with Madison, and says they will now go on the run. Gallery Christmas Murderer.png Santa Hell and Callum Harrison.png|Santa Hell (left) with Callum Harrison Family get together.png|The "family" get together. Merry Killsmas.png|Smile for the camera! Smile for the camera.jpg|Cheese! Hack hack hack haha.jpg|''"Time to cut up the dinner!"'' Dig in.jpg|''"Dig in everyone!"'' Neck.jpg|''"What are you doing? Garrrrrrghhhhhhhhh!"'' Family.png|Family photo, Callum, his daughter Madison and Santa Hell. Interuption.png|''"What the hell is the meaning of this!"'' - Cassidy's wife Mother and son hostage xma.png|Cassidy's wife and her son Joey tied up The end.jpg|''"Sorry, we can't have witnesses. I am afraid you were all in the wrong place at the wrong time!"'' Fire.png|Burn Wonderful sight.jpg|The "family" watch the flames Trio of killer family.jpg|''"Thank you for the best Christmas ever Callum."'' - Santa Hell Betraying santa hell.jpg|''"Yeah, just a shame it will be your last"'' - Callum Callum and daughter depart.jpg|''"Thank you for a great Christmas daddy"'' - Madison "Don't mention it sweetheart" - Callum Photo red.png|Callum and Madison - founders of the new Ormiston Order Future Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Non-canon